londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Mayors of Lambeth
This is a list of people who held the office of mayor of the Metropolitan Borough of Lambeth or London Borough of Lambeth. The office was created in 1900 with the creation of the metropolitan borough . In 1965 the metropolitan borough was abolished and replaced with the larger London borough. *1900-1901 James White *1901-1902 James White (second term) *1902-1903 Captain C W Andrew *1903-1904 T M Richards *1904-1905 S C Hunt *1905-1906 F A Powell *1906-1907 F A Powell (second term) *1907-1908 Charles Henry Gibbs *1908-1909 G Hinds *1909-1910 E Johnson *1910-1911 J Bott *1911-1912 F Budge *1912-1913 Jabez Williams *1913-1914 Jabez Williams (second term) *1914-1915 Sir Charles Henry Gibbs (second term) *1915-1916 Sir Charles Henry Gibbs (third term) *1916-1917 Sir Charles Henry Gibbs (fourth term) *1917-1918 Sir Charles Henry Gibbs (fifth term) *1918-1919 Sir Charles Henry Gibbs (sixth term) *1919-1920 G Brittain *1920-1921 W S Bishop *1921-1922 W S Bishop (second term) *1922-1923 R Lang Sims *1923-1924 J F Evans *1924-1925 W L Bragg *1925-1926 F Bascombe *1926-1927 R S Pearson *1927-1928 W J Geary *1928-1929 G E King *1929-30 Edward Rice (died 17 March 1930) *1930 G E King (elected for Remainder of Term: second term) *1930-1931 J Williams *1931-1932 R Lang Sims (second term) *1932-1933 H W Norman *1933-1934 H Williman *1934-1935 J F Evans (second term) *1936-1937 Sir Ernest A Mills *1937-1938 W Hunter *1938-1939 William Lockyer *1939-1940 William Lockyer (second term) *1940-1941 William Lockyer (third term) *1941-1942 William Lockyer(fourth term) *1942-1943 William Lockyer (fifth term) *1943-1944 William Lockyer (sixth term) *1943-1944 William Lockyer (seventh term) *1944-1945 William Lockyer (eighth term) *1945-1946 A Deady *1946-1947 A M Charman *1947-1948 J W Simpson *1948-1949 J W Simpson *1949-1950 W H A Porter *1950-1951 J W Darsley *1951-1952 Mrs E L Boltz *1952-1953 Harry Wright W Wallace *1953-1954 W R Knight *1954-1955 Major H N White *1955-1956 N Marock *1956-1957 Mrs J E M Wood *1957-1958 G Brownless *1958-1959 T Cleasby *1959-1960 J W Calder *1960-1961 C F Hart *1961-1962 A C Dennis *1962-1963 D J Packer *1963-1964 G F S Light *1964-1965 B M Lawrence (last mayor of the metropolitan borough) *1965-1966 E G Carr (first mayor of the London borough) *1966-1967 S H Gurney *1967-1968 H W Lockwood *1968-1969 W C Dennis *1969-1970 D T Campbell *1970-1971 J Westbury *1971-1972 G West *1972-1973 W A Johnson *1973-1974 M Kidd *1974-1975 L Drake *1975-1976 S H Gurney (second term) *1976-1977 W A Hall *1977-1978 W J Juniper *1978-1979 F W Quenault *1979-1980 A C Muller *1980-1981 Mrs P Verden *1981-1982 W A Johnson (second term) *1982-1983 H Chambers *1983-1984 R E Greenwood *1984-1985 Mrs P Williams *1985-1986 Lloyd Leon *1986-1987 K Smith *1987-1988 B R Hodge *1988-1989 D R Houghting *1989-1990 G T Huish *1990-1991 R A Daley *1991-1992 J Singh *1992-1993 J Callinan *1993-1994 Ms M Schumann *1994-1995 Ms P Watson *1995-1996 J Denny *1996-1997 T Bays *1997-1998 N Cattermole (six months) *1997-1998 J Driver (six months) *1998-1999 Ms D Hayes-Mojon *1999-2000 S Bourne *2000-2001 Mrs C Whelan *2001-2002 Claudette Hewitt *2002-2003 June Fewtrell *2003-2004 Tim Sargeant *2004-2005 Irene Kimm *2005-2006 Daphne Marchant (nee Hayes Mojon) (second term) *2006-2007 Liz Atkinson *2007-2008 Andrew Gibson *2008-2009 Angela Meader *2009-2010 Christopher Wellbelove *2010-2011 Dr Neeraj Patil *2011-2012 Christiana Valcarcel References Category:Lists of London mayors